variousproductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash Mix
The Clash mix is a mix produced for clashmusic.com by Various Production. If features music by Various Production and other artists. Description From clashmusic.com: January’s shit, everyone agrees on that, and so it falls to us at Clash to make it a little more bearable by getting back on the mix train in a suitably impressive fashion. Hence mix number one for 2009 is from the very special Various Production. The shady duo with the name that hopefully annoys the shit out of iTunes constantly defy categorisation, effortlessly switching from moody dubstep to gypsy folk to electro to anything they bloody well like within the space of a few tracks. Their mix here does just that and then some. A few tracks in and you’ve already been thrown around by some choppy electronic dubstep and a blinding remix of Thom Yorke’s ‘Analyse’, all executed with the distinctive Various Production flair. Further in are several cuts from their forthcoming ‘Invisible Lodger’ collaborative album with poet Gerry Mitchell – a fascinating combination of spoken word and folk, created with Various’ inspired use of electronics and ear for unique production. Suitably enough, the dreamy, ambient vibe of these tracks provides a perfect and seamless entry into the jumpy electro grime of the last leg of the mix. Here, things get really interesting; choice tracks from Various themselves rub shoulders with sludgy grime hop, twitchy underground electronica and a belter from the ever-awesome Benga, in the form of ‘26 Baselines’. Marvellous. To round things off, the mix finishes with a dark, glitchy and highly amusing refix of Rick James’ classic ‘Super Freak’, by producer and general inspired electro pervert Slugabed. Based around the duo of Adam Phillips and Ian Carter (but known for collaborations with a host of artists, musicians, singers and poets along the way), Various Production first grabbed our attention with their ‘The World is Gone’ album back in 2006 and have been generally mucking about with people’s expectations ever since, along the way releasing some incredible examples of their unique take on dubstep-fused electronics. So, what we have here is a quite superb mix of expertly chosen and blended tracks that truly deserves use of that painfully overused term, ‘eclectic’ as well as that other oft-coined phrase, ‘fucking great’. There’s no-one out there at the moment doing what Various are doing; a truly valuable and unique act, as this mix aptly demonstrates. Unreleased Tracks Two Various tracks from this mix have not received an official release: * The Lord Skywave remix is listed on the old Various Production blog as "Unreleased various production remix". Another Various remix of this this track has been released, so Various produced two remixes of this song. * The track Tr003 has never been released. Three tracks in this mix have been previously released as "Adam Phillips and Ian Carter", but as production music recordings on a compilation named Dubstep with other artists. They have not been released commercially though, so are noted as "unreleased" below. Tracklist *VP = Various Production Links * http://www.clashmusic.com/feature/dj-mix-podcast-series-various-production (dead) * http://clashmusic.com/features/dj-mix-podcast-series-3 (fixed) * http://official-various.blogspot.co.uk/2008/12/pod001-podcast-clashmix.html * https://www.mixesdb.com/w/2009-01-15_-_Various_Production_-_Clash_Music_Podcast Category:Mixes